Ousama Game
by TeeRoss90
Summary: Mikan's High School Class starts getting texts from someone called 'King' and are told they have to follow his Daily Command and if they don't then there will be a punishment. Thinking it was Childs play, they follow out 'Kings' first couple commands until they realize everyone gets more dangerous and the punishments get more Harsh, so now everyone wants to know who 'King' is. MxN
1. Command 1: Obedience Confirmed

**Note from TeeRoss90:** **Hello! I do not own Gakuen Alice (Sadly) and this was Inspired to me by the Movie "Ousama Game' and I'm not sure if this should be Rated T or M? You tell me, and I'm sorry if this Chapter is going to fast, just tell me if it is and I'll slow it down abit.**

* * *

"Now that you are all in high school I would like to announce that you are aloud to have cell phones." Jinno-sensei said and I went wide eyed and looked over at Hotaru happily. She just looked away and I sighed when I heard a snort from beside me, I looked over at Natsume and he looked down towards his hand.

I looked down only to let my mouth drop, he had a cell phone! I looked at him and he smirked putting it back in his pocket. I huffed and crossed my arms, he sucks. I bet everyone else has phones too just not me because I hadn't even thought about not getting a phone and pretending I didn't have one, I guess thats why everyone laughs at me all the time.

"But! You are only aloud to use your phones in your Dorms, at Lunch and Supper, and if your good...at break." he said and we all nodded while smiling while Natsume just grunted from beside me.

I elbowed Natsume and he elbowed me back and I leaned over. "Why do you already have a Cell Phone?" I asked him and he scoffed.

"I don't follow the rules." he said and then something loud sounded in front of me making me look up. I paled at I saw Jinno-sensei glaring down at me and Natsume with his big stick.

"No flirting in my class!" he yelled and I felt all the girls glaring at me.

"S-Sorry Jin-Jin." I stuttered but then realized my mistake and went wide eyed "I-I mean Jinno-sensei!" I corrected myself and he glared at me before going back to what he was doing.

* * *

Once the bells rang for break I ran over to Hotaru and she looked at me and then looked back down and I whined.

"Hotaru? Do you have a Cell Phone?" I asked and she looked back up pulling out a Purple Phone. I let my mouth drop and then stomped my foot shortly after. "Aw! Why didn't you tell me? I don't even have one yet!" I whined and she looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"Its only common sense Mikan, everyone has a phone." She said and I went wide eyed.

"Mikan doesn't have a Phone?" someone asked from behind me and I looked up at Sumire and frowned.

"No." I said and she started laughing at me and I pouted. "So! Permy do you have a phone?" I asked and she laughed and then pulled out a Green phone.

"and my names not Permy!" she snapped.

"Then its decided! We'll take Mikan to go and get a Cell Phone after school!" Nonoko said and Anna clapped happily. I nodded and then she smiled sat me.

"Anyway, lets go. I need something to drink." Hotaru said and we all walked out of the class only to meet up with Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Kitsu, and Yuu. I waved towards them and they all looked up.

"Hey!" I said and we all instantly started talking.

"After school were going out to go and get Mikan a phone." Anna said.

"Eh? Were doing the same thing to Yuu, sense he doesn't have one yet either." Koko said, "Wanna go together?" he asked and I nodded.

"Natsume~!" we all turned to the big group of girls taking pictures of Natsume with their phones and he growled and gave them the cold shoulder.

I guess you could say ever since Elementary School Natsume had his own Fan Club, since he was the Bad Boy type of the school, and Ruka was the sweet and quiet type.

"Shit." Natsume cursed and then looked towards all of us. "Lets go, these idiots are here." he mumbled and we all walked past them when my wrist was grabbed. I went wide eyed and looked to see all the girls glaring at me.

"You, and Natsume, were talking in class?" One girl asked and I laughed nervously to tell them we weren't when I was yanked out of their reach.

"..and if we were?" Natsume's cold voice was heard and everyone looked up wide eyed.

"I-It's Okay!" they all said at the same time.

"Come on." Natsume growled and pulled me back to my group of friends.

* * *

**After School~**

"Oh! What about this one Mikan!" I heard Anna say and I walked over to her and smiled. It was a White Phone and had Sakura Petals at the corner and I nodded soon everyone else agreed and this is the one I had got.

Soon after we all started laughing and putting each others phone numbers in our phones and then I turned towards Natsume who was sitting there just watching with a looked of annoyance on his face. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Whats your number Natsume?" I asked and he looked up and then looked away. I frowned and tried again. "Please! I won't annoy you in class when I'm bored anymore!" I said bumping him and he growled and looked away once more, jeez, hes stubborn. I started poking his arm as he tried to ignore me but I kept doing it until he got even more annoyed and then stood up grabbing my phone.

He pressed a few numbers and then walked away and I smiled and looked down to see his number, but under his number there was a note.

'Don't annoy me'

I puffed out my cheeks and then looked towards everyone and gave them his number because none of them had it.

After we all went to Natsume's Dorm to play games when we were stopped when we all got a message. That was weird, we all got it at the same time. I opened my phone to read my message.

_'To: Class 1B_

_From: The King  
_

_Subject: Ousama Game  
_

_Hello, this is the King, and we are going to play a game called 'Ousama Game' you cannot Back out of this Game and it you do there will be a Punishment. You have to follow the Rules and if you do not, there will be a Punishment. If the Command is not taken out within 24 hours then there will be a Punishment. Now, lets get started._

_Command 1:  
_

_Miyu Tatsuya and Ryuu Takumi will Kiss tomorrow during the Break.'  
_

I furrowed my eye brows and then looked up at everyone else. "What did you guys get?" I asked.

"Whats 'Ousama Game'?" Nonoko asked and I went wide eyed.

"I got that message to!" I said and then everyone else started agreeing.

"Che. Someones probably just playing a stupid joke." Natsume snapped and then went back to playing his games. I frowned and then shut my Phone and then turned to everyone.

"Hey, I wonder if everyone got the message, and if so, do you think their going to do it?" I asked and then Hotaru smirked.

"It would be funny if they did though." she said and we all agreed.

* * *

**The Next Day/Break~**

I looked up as everyone started gathering in a circle and I heard people taking about the Message.

"Hey! We should just do as the 'King' says! It would be funny!" one said.

"Yeah!"

"Miyu! Ryuu! Kiss!"

They all started chanting and I frowned. They don't have to do it if they don't want to, then something else flashed in my mind and I said what I thought out loud.

"If this command is not taken out within 24 hours then there will be a punishment." I said emotionlessly.

Everyone turned towards me going quiet. Natsume bumped me giving me a 'What the hell?' look and all my friends just gave a me funny look.

"Yeah! You heard Mikan! Do you wanna get punished! Just do it!" One yelled and then everyone started chanting for them to do it again and I frowned. What if there really is a Punishment? and what would it be? My stomach dropped all of a sudden, I then looked up to see Miyu and Ryuu's faces so close and then they kissed and pulled away soon after.

This is a Bad Idea.

**Beep**

We all looked down hearing our Phones 'Beep'. I pulled mine out and opened it seeing I had got a message.

_To: Class 1B_

_From: King  
_

_Subject: The Ousama Game  
_

_ Obedience Confirmed._

_ -End-  
_


	2. Command 2: Obedience Denied: Punishment

**TeeRoss90: **

**"Arisa"? **

**Sorry, I've never read the Manga Arisa, but my book is inspired by the Moive and the Manga called "Ousama Game" but I will definitely look up the Manga Aria:) Thanks for the Reviews!  
**

* * *

"Obedience?" I asked outloud. I looked up at Ruka who was standing beside me and he shrugged and shut his phone and so did I. I then looked around to see if anyone was acting weird but no one was so I frowned. "Who is 'King'?" I asked and everyone just shrugged making me more curious then I already was.

"It has to be someone in the class." I said and everyone looked around confused so I continued. "Because we got a message from the 'King' right after they Kissed then they had have to saw the kiss right? I mean, if it isn't someone in this room then..." I looked out the window and then back to everyone. "...then someones watching us." I finished.

Some shivered while some gave me weird looks. Natsume bumped me and I looked up at him and he frowned down at me.

"Its just some child play, lets just go on with what we always do." he said and I nodded and we all went to our normal class room groups. We all sat around me and Natsume's desk and just talked about normals things when Ruka spoke up.

"Natsume beat my high score on 'Bunny Rant' last night." he said and we all went wide eyed and looked towards Natsume and he glared at Ruka and then turned away when I started laughing.

"N-Natsume? P-Play bunny rant?" I asked and then everyone else started laughing soon after too. 'Bunny Rant' is what you would call a 'Girls' game, it wasn't for girls but mostly girls play it. Its where there are two players and each have a microphone and on the screen are Two Bunnys, and when you talk into the microphone your Bunny Character talks back to you answering your question. And you go on like that for how long until one person gives up, and Ruka _Always _wins.

"Shut up, Polka." Natsume snapped and I pouted.

"Don't call me that! That Nickname is so old!" I said when he turned towards me with a raised eye brow and an amused look on his face.

"Its not old when you still wear that pattern," he snickered and I let my mouth drop.

"H-How! Y-You! Wha...?" I asked confused and he leaned in so his face was inches away from mine and I blushed.

"Lets just say there was a little bit of wind yesterday while you were bending over to look at Cell Phones." he whispered so only I could hear it. "Luckily I was standing right behind you so no one could see your Polka-dotted print so its still only my nickname for you." he finished and then leaned back in his seat leaving me there bright red.

"P-Pervert..." I mumbled and then turned away from him when I smirked realizing something. "...Maybe I should start calling _you _Natsume-pyon." I said and everyone started laughing and Natsume sat up so fast it was shocking.

"Don't. Even thing about it." he said lowly and scary and I gulped nodding. Everyone was watching us and I turned away once Koko started grinning and I already knew he was thinking something untrue.

"Mikan and Natsume, sitting in a tree-" he was cut off when a pencil went straight past his face and straight into the wall. Natsume just calmly let his hand fall back into his lap as he looked out the window once more. I sweat dropped and then went to say sorry to him when I was stopped when two hands slammed down on my desk making all of us looked towards the source.

"Permy." I said and her eye brow twitched.

"I'm just going to ignore that. Anyway, want to help me find out who this 'King' person is?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked and she growled.

"I have some, weird feeling...and what if this creep really is watching us?...and what about that whole punishment thing?" she asked and then Hotaru sighed and we all looked towards her.

"...and you wonder why we call you cat." she huffed and then went back to what she was doing. I looked towards Permy and frowned.

"Sorry." I mumbled and then sat down and she gasped and said something about me regretting about rejecting her and she walked away after that and I looked towards Hotaru with a frown.

"Hotaru, she could have been right." I mumbled and she looked up.

"Sorry, I know she could have been right, and if she was. What would you do?" she asked and I sighed and then nodded.

"Anyway! Who wants to hang out again tonight!" Nonoko asked and I sighed.

"Can't, I have to study." I mumbled but then I heard talking and I looked up.

"Man! I really hope 'King' makes me and Hina kiss tomorrow!" a boy names Daiki said and then fist pumped. I rolled my eyes and then stood up.

"I need some water, I'll be right back." I said and then they all nodded and I walked out. Once I was in the hall I walked towards the nearest water fountain and then drank out of it. I sighed and looked back up and was about to walk back into the class once I made it there when someone standing outside the class caught my attention.

"Hey! Are you looking for someone?" I asked, they didn't even look at me. Just walked down the hall and out of my sight. I frowned and then walked inside the class room again and sat down beside Natsume like always. I was about to ask him something when the teacher walking in the class.

"Lets get started! Back to your seats!" he yelled and everyone went back to where they sat. I sighed and then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**In Dorm just be Lights Out~**

I took out my pony tail and started brushing my hair softly and I picked up my tooth brush and started brushing my teeth. I heard a knock at my door and I hesitated whether to yell out and tell them to come in or answer the door. If I yell out, tooth past will go all over me, and if I go and answer the door someone might see how funny I look.

I picked up my slipper and threw it at the door and then it opened and it walked in Natsume. I blushed once I realized I was wearing my Night Shirt which only went a little past my chest and showed my stomach. I grabbed a pillow and hid my stomach and then spit out the tooth paste. I looked at him and glared.

"W-What are you doing? Your not suppose be here after 9:00, Natsume?" I asked and he scoffed and sat on my bed beside me.

"I was bored." was all he said then he turned towards me and smirked and then slowly moved towards me and moved the pillow away making me blush. He slowly put his hand on my stomach making me shiver and I went to pull away when he grabbed my wrist trapping me, I blushed even more then I was and he chuckled.

"So helpless." he snickered and I looked anywhere but him.

All of a sudden my phone Beeped as did his. I looked at Natsume and then down to my phone on my dresser and slowly leaned over grabbing it as Natsume pulled his out of his pocket. I opened it and saw I had a message.

_To: Class 1B_

_From: King  
_

_Subject: Ousama Game  
_

_Command 2:_

_The Beautiful Hina Matsuni and the quiet Ren Tadase will kiss tomorrow. But not just a normal kiss, a French Kiss.  
_

_Remember, if you do not follow out my command within 24 hours then there will be a punishment.  
_

I flinched at the message and then shut my phone and frowned. I looked up and Natsume growled and put his phone back in his pocket and he released my one arm and took a step away from me a look on annoyance on his face.

"That stupid message killed my mood. See you in class, Polka." he muttered and then walked out of my Dorm. I sighed and then sat down on my bed while I opened my phone and looked over the message once more.

I then texted Hotaru and then others.

_To: Hotaru_

_From: Mikan  
_

_Subject: Ousama Game  
_

_Did you get the message too? You know the one about the Ousama Game sent from that person who calls their selfs the 'King' ?  
_

_To: Mikan  
_

_From: Hotaru  
_

_Subject: I'm sleeping  
_

_Yes, I did get the message idiot. Everyone in class 1B got it now I am sleeping, don't text me.  
_

I sighed as the reply I got then shut my phone and laid down after shutting off the lights hoping that tomorrow will be a good day.

* * *

**Next Day/Break Time~**

"Hey! You heard! The King wants Hina and Ren to French Kiss!" someone yelled out and I looked up as did everyone else and once again, like yesterday, everyone got in a circle singling out Hina and Ren. Ren looked scared while Hina looked annoyed.

"Sure, I'm beautiful, but I would never kiss Library Ren!" Hina yelled and I flinched. Jeez, there is no need to be so hard about it. I frowned then thought about the Punishment, what if they didn't do the Command? So like yesterday, I reminded them scared of what would happen if they didn't.

"If you do not carry out the Kings command you will be punished." I said.

Everyone turned towards me and Hina snorted.

"I would rather be punished then kiss Library Ren!" she snapped and then flipped her hair sitting down. I frowned and watched as everyone started fighting about how they should kiss and how they shouldn't be forced to do it when there was a loud bang and we all looked towards Daiki who looked mad as hell.

"My Hina will not kiss Ren!" he yelled madly then he turned and glared at Ren. "You won't even think about kissing her? Right!" he snapped and Ren looked down and then up at him scared.

"Y-Y-Yes!" he said and then Daiki nodded proudly.

"...but the punishment." I said and everyone turned towards me.

Daiki's mad face came back and he stomped over to me. "You think I care about the stupid Punishment! Huh! Now keep your fucking mouth shut you little bitch or I'll-" he was cut off when he was kicked in the chest and fell to the floor. I was then pulled into someones chest and Daiki looked up ready to scream when he paled and then backed away.

"Or you'll what." Natsume hissed and Daiki paled even more then he already was.

"N-N-Nothing! N-Natsume!" he said and then backed away like a coward and I frowned.

"Its okay, Natsume." I said softly and he looked towards me and then back down at Daiki before nodded. I sighed and then everyone went back to fighting and soon after, the break was over and everyone went back to their seats.

I sighed and then rolled my shoulders as I stood up and grabbed my books walking out of the class room. Once I was there and into my Dorm I layed down on my bed and rolled over looking at the Picture of me and My Mom while me Dad was in the background cooking on the Bar-B-Q. I kissed the picture when there was a knock on my door.

I looked up. "Come in!" I called and the door opened and in walked in all my friends. I sat up seeing they all had chips and everything. "What are you guys doing?" I asked and Anna grinned.

"Were gonna all break the rules and stay until 12:00am!" she said happily. I looked up at everyone else and Yuu smiled nervously and I giggled making everyone look towards me.

"Is this your first time breaking the rules? Yuu?" I asked and everyones eyes were now on him. He blushed and then nodded making me laugh.

"Its okay! You'll have fun forsure! Then maybe we can break the rules again one day!" I said and he nodded probably feeling better. All of a sudden there was a deep chuckled and we all looked towards Kitsu.

"I got the movie...Spy Kids!" he said waving it around and I sweat dropped.

"Thats so old." Hotaru stated and we all nodded.

"I have the movie Hop." Ruka said and we all looked towards him and I chuckled.

"So like you Ruka." I laughed and then grabbed the movie out of his hand and then walked over to the DVD and putting it in.

* * *

I woke up hearing a beep and then I looked around realizing everyone had fallen asleep and was now waking up. I looked around when I realized it was my phone so I groaned wondering who would text us this late. I looked at it and furrowed my eye brows.

_To: Class 1B_

_From: King  
_

_Subject: Ousama Game  
_

_6 minutes left.  
_

__I frowned and then looked up at the others. "6 minutes?" I asked and then Natsume furrowed his eye brows and then looked around.

"Its 6 minutes left to midnight." Koko said and I frowned.

"Your right," I mumbled and then looked up at everyone. "Well, you should all go back to your dorms before the doors are closed." I said and they nodded when to leave but I stopped them. "Hey! You guys have to help clean up too!" I said and they all sighed before nodding and coming to help me clean up.

Soon after we were done and I was saying good bye to everyone when our Phones beeped again. I groaned and opened it up.

_60 seconds left.  
_

__I looked up at the clock. 60 seconds left until midnight. I frowned when a line from his earlier message popped up in my head.

"You must follow out his orders within 24 hours..." I mumbled and everyone looked at me and I looked up at the clock and then to everyone else. "Its a count down." I said and they all went wide eyed.

"B-But for what?" Anna asked.

"A-A bomb?" Yuu asked and I shook my head and then smiled.

"Its probably nothing. Have a good night guys!" I said and pushed them out. I clutched my phone hearing a beep once more and I looked up at the clock. Midnight.

_To: Class 1B_

_From: King  
_

_Subject: Ousama Game  
_

_Obedience Denied. _

_Punishment Decided.  
_

_-End-  
_

* * *

**Next Day in Class~  
**

****I looked up hearing the class room door open. It was in the middle of class and two students were missing, I saw Hina and Ren walk in, they were both flushed almost embarrassed, then I noticed the Big Black Bold Letters on their foreheads.

"Punishment." I read out loud.

It was what written on their foreheads. Punishment.


End file.
